Capsaicin [N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl)-8-methyl-(6E)-nonenamide] and other capsaicinoids have been known since as long as 1871 as hot-tasting and heat-generating flavor compounds from various Capsicum species, in particular chilli. At an appropriately low dose of the capsaicinoids (the threshold is at a dilution of approximately 1:105), only a pleasant neutral pungency and a hot feeling in the mouth are perceived. A problem with capsaicin is its high acute toxicity (LD50 (mouse oral) 47 mg), which makes it difficult to apply in preparations, and the chronic gastritis, kidney damage and liver damage which occur with frequent use and overdose (Römpp Lexikon Naturstoffchemie, [Römpp's dictionary of the chemistry of natural substances], Thieme, 1997, p. 109). Thus, despite the good sensory properties, there is a requirement for less problematic pungent principles. Although piperine (1-piperoylpiperidine), a constituent of white pepper, also causes a very hot impression (Römpp Lexikon Naturstoffchemie, Thieme 1997, p. 500), compared with capsaicin, it displays a relative pungency of only approximately 1%. Furthermore, piperine has an intense characteristic taste reminiscent of pepper, so that in many preparations it can only be used with restrictions.
EINBETTEN
The literature describes some pungent principles based on 4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzylamine (hereinafter vanillylamine). Chemical Products, 1954, March, pp. 102-106 gives an extensive list of substances evaluated. These include N-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl)-4-hydroxy-3-methoxy-(2E)-propenamide (ferulic acid N-vanillylamide) which, in contrast to the vanillylamides of long-chain aliphatic acids, is not described as pungent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to find substances having a pungent and heat-generating effect and a neutral flavor profile which occur naturally and can be used as flavor compounds in preparations used in nutrition, oral hygiene or consumed for pleasure.